


A Kiss is Just a Kiss

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes kissing. So does Kris apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss is Just a Kiss

See, Adam likes kissing. It's in his top five favourite things to do, after sex, clothes shopping, shoe shopping and getting a great blow job.

But it's been a while since he's kissed someone. The reason for that snuffles against his shoulder and snuggles in. Adam winces and adjusts his body so that the massively painful hard-on he's sporting doesn't poke a hole in the hip of the cutie in his bed.

"Mmm, can' sleep?" The low mumble sets Adam's muscles jittery with nerves and he looks down into caramel warm eyes.

He shakes his head silently. His voice isn't working tonight. Kris wriggles around until he is lying on his side, plastered up against him. Adam starts reciting his lines from "Wicked!" in an effort to ignore the fact that his body is in revolt. Every nerve ending is cheering at the full body contact and he feels a little whimper escape. It has been so very fucking long.

"Wha's wrong?" Kris asks, his eyes still sleepy but growing more alert by the second.

Adam freezes. He loves Kris. That is an irrefutable fact. He wants Kris. Again, no point in denying it. But Kris is straight. And single, his libido whispers. Or is that his sorely neglected dick talking?

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Adam replies gruffly, his voice not the normally smooth, light tone he adopts for when he is in public.

Kris scowls. He knows Adam too well. "The fuck? Now I'm definitely not sleeping. What's wrong?" He props his head on his one arm and slings the other over Adam's chest.

Adam is convinced Kris can feel his heart banging frantically against his ribs in an effort to reach him. "I told you, nothing." He tries to sit up but the weight of Kris' surprisingly heavy arm holds him down. "Kris," he murmurs warningly.

But Kris is oblivious to the subtext as usual and frowns at Adam. "Dude, come on. Tell me. I mean, I've been camped out at your place for the past three months since me and Katy split and you've listened to every whine and moan and drunken karaoke song. It's the least I can do to return the favour."

Adam counts to ten. If he tells Kris what he's feeling and why, then one of two things will happen. Either Kris will be disgusted and pack up and leave, which, while a relief to his own body for the moment would be a terrible thing if it meant the loss of their friendship. Or, Kris would pack up laughing, that wicked, dirty laugh that sounded like he was a porn star, and tell Adam to stop talking crap.

"I'm horny." He declares and waits to see which path Kris will choose.

Kris is silent for a beat and then another, staring at Adam and then his eyes turn hot and black and burning and he says, "Can I help you with that?"

And Adam is off the bed and locked in the bathroom in about a second.

*********************************

That went well; Kris thinks to himself and allows himself a moment to smile. It's only been the last month that he's been here, in Adam's house, in Adam's bed, that he's allowed himself to hope that the journey they started together on Idol might just end in a happy ever after. But Adam needs to co-operate.

Kris lies back on the bed, one arm folded behind his neck as he looks up at the ceiling. He's not an idiot. He knows that Adam hasn't been with anyone for at least the three months he's been here, possibly even longer. He's been with Kris almost constantly, nursing him through the initial break up and then through the divorce. Adam hasn't had time to get himself off, apart from shower hand jobs, so Kris knows the kind of desperation that has built up.

That and the fact that Adam's erection in the mornings is a very difficult thing to ignore. Although he tried to at first. The whole sharing a bed thing had happened because Kris couldn't sleep and then had discovered that, hey, Adam as a bed partner made him sleepy and so he had climbed into bed with Adam one night, and hadn't gone back to the guest room. After a month of sharing a bed, Kris grew increasingly fascinated with Adam's cock.

He shivers a little. Even thinking about it makes him want and shake and drool. He wants Adam. Now he just has to convince Adam of that.

The bathroom door opens and Adam comes out, face sheepish and red. Kris looks at him. "Are you done acting like a blushing virgin?" he asks, eyebrow raised and Adam flushes again. The pink looks good against the pale skin of Adam's chest dappled with freckles.

"What the fuck was that?" Adam asks and Kris grins.

"It was an offer to help you out. As a friend." It's now or never. "It's a one time offer, so think carefully before you give me your answer."

Adam's lost the blush and looks at Kris consideringly. "What's on the table?"

Kris smiles to himself. Gotcha. "You have the choice of (a) some serious kissing, using tongue (b) a blow job or (c) a hand job." He narrows his eyes. "This offer expires in ten seconds…nine…eight…"

"Can I have a combination of (a) and (b)?" Adam asks hopefully.

Kris has to press his lips together to prevent the grin from bursting across his face. "I'll tell you what. Let's start with (a) and see where it takes us. Okay?"

Adam nods slowly. "Where is this coming from? I don't understand why you're…"

Kris interrupts him before he starts thinking too much. "You're my best friend, you're in pain, it's the very least I can do after all the crap you've put up with me over the last while."

Adam's eyes dull slightly. "So this is a thank you?" His voice is low and rough.

Kris corrects him. "Asshole. I would say thank you if it was a thank you. This is a 'help a brother out' thing." He holds out his hand. "C'mere."

Adam walks forward slowly, long slender fingers wrapping around the calloused hand held out to him. "I don't want this to fuck us up," he states.

Kris shakes his head. "It won't. We won't let it." And he tugs Adam down into his arms.

And it's that easy. He tips Adam's head back, exposes that gorgeous throat that sends women into screaming fits when he throws himself open on the stage, and bends down, tongue flat and licks a long slow stripe up Adam's neck, to the base of his ear. Adam swallows and shudders and Kris bites down gently on his earlobe.

"Stop thinking so hard, Lambert. Let me do this. Just feel." Kris pushes himself up on his arms and positions himself over Adam. He looks down into that beautiful face and feels his heart expand and his world just clicks into place. This is where he was always meant to be.

He leans down and kisses Adam. That soft, pink, freckled mouth that screams sex in a song and sings love in a smile.

It is everything he expected it to be and nothing he is prepared for. Kissing Adam is like being strapped to a rocket and propelled at mach five hundred from one side of the universe to the other in the space of a heartbeat. He tastes like heaven and hell and love and sin and Kris plunges deep.

He feels Adam's tentative response and then those arms, lean and strong, come up and around him and pull him in so tight that he can almost not breathe. But it's okay because Adam's mouth is feeding him breath and life.

He feels Adam's big body shaking and just holds on.

*********************************

This is Kris kissing me, Adam thinks dazedly to himself and then he can't think anymore as Kris' tongue invades his mouth and proceeds to examine each corner and crevice carefully while that fuck me mouth sucks and pulls until Adam thinks they're breathing each other's air.

Kris pulls back and up and his mouth is red and swollen, his eyes are dark, pupils blown out and he rasps, "This work for you?"

Adam doesn't say anything; he just pulls Kris down again and rolls him over until he presses that warm little body hard down into the mattress. He grins when Kris' eyes widen. He wants Kris to know that the blowjob is still an option on the table.

He leans in and takes Kris' mouth, hard, dirty and as close to fucking as two mouths can get. And it's not enough.

"I want to suck you off," he tells Kris and the eyes rolling back in his head gives Adam his answer. He shimmies down the bed, tugging at the drawstring pants Kris wears to sleep in and his lips curve in delight when he sees that they are already damp.

He wrestles them off and stops for a moment to admire the beauty of this moment. Kris Allen, naked and gorgeous and begging in his bed. Every fucking wet dream he's ever had come true. He takes Kris' cock into his warm hand and strokes slowly, spreading the come leaking from the tip up and down the shaft. The low, agonised groan that is his reward encourages him and in an instant, he swallows Kris whole, all the way to the base of his cock and pulls his cheeks in a suction that draws a scream from Kris' throat. It is the most perfect hymn he's ever heard.

It doesn't take long, only a couple of moments and Kris is coming down his throat, hot and salty and Adam swallows and licks and sucks until Kris' body no longer arches up in a bow off the bed and he settles back with a sigh.

"I was supposed to give you a blowjob." Kris looks at him accusingly and Adam can't stop the grin. He has loved Kris for so long this seems surreal. He can't stop the hope growing in his chest though.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'm ready whenever you are." He gestures to himself and Kris' eyes widen when he sees that Adam hasn't come yet.

"Oh yeah," he whispers and licks his lips and lunges up and pushes Adam over onto his back again. "My turn."

*********************************

Kris can feel his mouth watering. Going down on a guy isn't something he's done before, but after Adam's rather spectacular demonstration, he's sure he'll be enjoying the ride.

He asks Adam, "Show me what to do." The fingers against his cheek press briefly as he nuzzles against the baby soft skin of Adam's hip.

"You're doing fine, baby. Just do what feels right. Only, no teeth." Kris lifts his gaze and meets that silver bright gaze and feels his heart ease into a gallop.

"No teeth. Right." And he gets to work. He breathes in the musky scent of Adam's arousal, licks at the patch of skin joining his hip to his groin, mouths the base of Adam's shaft and feels the insistent bump of Adam's cock against his cheek as he focuses on everything but that demanding head.

Adam whines a little and Kris rolls his eyes up again and smiles against hot skin. "Fucking little cock tease. You always were." Adam pants and Kris decides to put him out of his misery.

He licks delicately at the wet smooth skin at the head of Adam's cock and then pops his lips over it like it is a sucking candy. And sucks. He doesn't try to deep throat. He doesn't know enough yet but he hopes that Adam will teach him in the future.

The movement of Adam's hips tells him he's doing something right. That and the death grip of Adam's fingers in his hair. The little gasps and gulps and moans are sure signs that as a pupil, he just might ace this class. Then he darts his tongue into the slit, tastes the unique flavour of Adam and draws long and hard and Adam tries to pull him off but he keeps his place and tries to swallow as much as possible as Adam comes with a shout.

The shaking stops after a minute and Kris crawls up the length of Adam's body and just lies down, full length pressed against him. He rests his head on Adam's chest and those arms that have held him while he was crying, while he was heaving alcohol, while he was winning Idol, come around him and hold him close.

"The offer. It's not a one time thing." Kris is exhausted, but he needs Adam to know. This is forever.

*********************************

Adam lies still and his mind is a mess. He's not sure what this whole thing means. He's too scared to assume.

"So. This thing we just did. We can do it again?" His question is timid and Kris rubs his cheek across the plane of Adam's chest.

His reply is sleepy. "Anytime. You just tell me when."

Adam has to ask. "What are we then?" He needs to know. Before he ends up heartbroken, because this is Kris and he can't lose him.

Kris lifts his head and looks straight at him, eyes serious. "We are Kradam," he tells Adam. "We're what we were always meant to be. Together."

Adam takes a breath. This is the beginning of everything. "What does that mean, Kris?" He needs it spelled out, and then he can feel safe.

Kris knows him better than anyone. "It means that I love you and want to be with you, in every way." He looks doubtful for a moment. "Although, having seen your dick at full mast, I don't think you're gonna fit."

Adam feels the supernova in his chest explode and his eyes grow damp. "I love you too," he assures Kris who shakes his head.

"Ass. I've always known that. It's just taken me a while to realise that love is love. You take it where you find it and hold on as hard as you can, cause it's the only worthwhile thing in the world."

Adam cards his fingers through Kris' damp hair. "How are you real?" he asks wonderingly, because seriously, this man just gets him. He gives him what he needs without him having to ask.

Kris lowers his head again and presses an open mouthed kiss against Adam's heart. "I'm real. It's you that's the unicorn prince from Planet Fierce."

Adam laughs, "As long as we're in the same space, I'm good."

Kris runs a rough hand down the length of Adam's torso, shoulder, chest, belly, thigh and…Adam discovers that Kris is magic. His dick agrees, eager to play again.

"About that fit…" Adam whispers and Kris shakes with giggles. "Trust me, baby, we fit perfectly."

Of course they did.


End file.
